Milling machines are made in a variety of types and sizes. The drive mechanism for some is of the type wherein a motor drives a large diameter pulley which is employed to forcibly rotate a tool while others employ smaller diameter pulleys which can be either motor driven or gear driven. With the present invention we are concerned with milling machines employing small diameter pulleys. These smaller diameter pulley machines, in general, provide for a greater range of spindle speeds. The duration for which the rotating tool is actually working on the work piece is relatively short, that is, at times it falls within the 15 to 25 seconds range. In most cases, it is desirous, for safety reasons, if the operator waits until the tool has completely stopped rotating before inserting his hand under the tool for removing the work piece and inserting another. It has been found, that when using the smaller diameter pulleys it takes approximately 20 seconds for the driven pulley to come to a complete stop after de-energization of the motor. This effect is caused by the inertia inherent within the rotating bodies. Because of the short work cycle, it is a drawback for the operator having to wait for the drive pulley to coast to a stop before inserting his hand under the tool. In some cases, manufacturers have designed brakes for the motor whereby braking the drive shaft of the motor after de-energization of the same. However, with devices of this sort, the operator is usually limited as to the number of start/stop operations they can employ per minute. On the short working cycle operations this can prove to be a definite drawback due to the turnover of the work pieces desired.